One Word
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: If you could hear ONE WORD from the person you loved most in all the world what would it be? One word to know that they forgave you. One Word to know they loved you still. One Word so you know they came back to you and would never leave your side again. My take on 2.10... Disclaimer...I own nothing. All this belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Enjoy
1. When ONE WORD is Enough

**One Word…**

**Chapter 1: When "One Word" is Enough**

"**I'm going to say this once. I better not ever have to say it again. Don't you ever again suggest to me that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is going to die. That is unacceptable coming from you. He calls you the 'Love of his Life'. Don't you dare give up on him." **

**(Cyrus Beene, Episode 2.09…Blown Away.)**

Cryus' words stuck in Olivia's head and they would not leave her mind no matter how hard she tried. Cyrus never approved of her relationship with Fitz. It killed her how he found out about them. After that point Cyrus did everything possible to keep her from seeing Fitz unless he thought it was beneficial for him. In the end, Cyrus knew that she knew HIM better than anyone and that Fitz needed her above all.

"Liv, you're going to go and visit him?"

"What? I can't Mellie took away my privileges."

"I don't care. I am going to talk to Tom and make sure you get in to see him. And if Mellie finds out I'll deal with her. I heard from Mellie to that when you dropped his pin off his finger moved. He needs you Liv."

"But Cy, I made him give me up. What about if he wakes up and sends me away?"

"If he tries, then you FIX it. You ARE the love of his life Liv and without you he may never wake up. He needs you. Not Mellie, or me. YOU! He needs to feel you next to him. He needs to fight whatever is going on inside him right now. If he knows you're there, I am sure he'll wake up."

"Thank you Cyrus. You're turning into an old softie you know."

"Yah, Yah, don't spread it around."

Cyrus got up and left leaving Olivia alone to think about if he wakes up when she's there what would say to him. What ONE WORD would she like him to say to her?

/

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_  
_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_  
_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_  
_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_  
_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_  
_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**(Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol)  
**

A few days later she entered his hospital room. She had on a black pair of pants and a white jacket. Cyrus arranged it with Tom that if the First Lady was not around then to contact Olivia and let her see the President. Mellie might be his wife, but Cyrus knew that Fitz would want Olivia there as much as humanly possible.

Olivia placed her bag on the couch next to his bed and stood next to him at first. She had not touched him in over a month and yearned for any contact with him. As her hand got closer to his, her breathing increased. They have been intimate how many times and now she was afraid to hold his hand. DUH!

She gave into her fears and touched his hand and squeezed it. She put every emotion into that bit of first contact. Her hand was a life force that she was using to heal all his wounds and will him to wake up. Olivia finally gave in and got into the bed with him. She placed her head on his chest and her hand on the side of the face, caressing his cheek so slightly.

As her body finally relaxed, she could feel her breathing finally matching his once again. As she listened to his breathing, she heard his heart beating. She began to hold onto him tighter. A lone tear, came down her face, and it fell onto his chest and went through his hospital gown.

This lone tear would penetrate his skin, and go right into his heart so that Fitz would know that she was there with him, on top of him, holding onto him for dear life. If he were to die, then a part of her would go with him. She would never love again. Her life would never be complete if he was not alive. She knew that she could not live in a free world, that he was no longer the "Leader" of anymore.

Olivia closed her eyes and prayed that he would wake and say something to her. ONE WORD would be enough for her to hear that he was alive, and that he forgave her for everything. ONE WORD to know that he loved her, and that he was going to continue to fight the fight for both of them. ONE WORD so she knew that he knew she was here laying on him now, willing him to wake.

She then thought back to all the meaningful ONE WORD'S that they had shared with one another since meeting him three years ago. Her heart had made a list of them, a list that she carried within her soul always….Her Heart Words.

**OLIVIA**….This ONE WORD Fitz called her this to either get her attention or if he was upset with her.

**LIV**…Most people called her this but coming out of his mouth sounded like her name was given to her so he could call her his "LIV." This ONE WORD coming out of HIS mouth would ground her in one spot preventing her from running away from him.

**LIVY**…This ONE WORD made her melt in his arms. She was his LIVY and no one elses. He knew it and most of all so did she. As he called her this ONE WORD, all the love came out of his rich baritone voice making her go weak in her knees.

**SWEET BABY… **Two words, but coming from Fitz, it sounded like they were soul mates always meant to be a compound word, joining them together for an eternity. Coming from Fitz, it became ONE WORD. When he called her this, his nickname for her, she knew that he not only loved her but wanted her in the worse of ways. It always made her giddy as a school girl to hear him call her this name.

**LOOK-AT-ME…**These three words rooted her in the spot in the Oval office. She felt him approach her, and place is hand on her face. When he uttered them to her, her entire body not only melted into his touch, but she literally fell apart. She was no longer a strong, woman. Instead she was weak for a man, who "existed" for her as much as she existed for him. She knew if she looked into his eyes, he would know that she missed him, just as much as he missed her. These three words became ONE WORD as they left his lips and bore into her soul, using his eyes. This "LOOKATME" was now ONE WORD that he could say to her, and she knew if she gazed into his eyes, that she would be lost forever in them. That she would never want to be away from him again.

**ONE MINUTE…**The first time he uttered these words to her, it was in a hallway outside the campaign stop in Georgia. They became ONE WORD as soon as they left his lips. He was the "ONE" and she was the "MINUTE." Once uttered together these two words became one, married, and never to be separated no matter what the circumstance may be. Just like her and Fitz.

During their ONE MINUTE moment he was not a Presidential Candidate and her not a campaign fixer. They were just "US" having ONE MINUTE together. ONE MINUTE grounded them, out of their bubble, and into each other the way it was meant to be. ONE MINUTE was never enough but right now it would be enough for her just to see his eyes open and look at her again.

**I. LOVE. YOU…**These three beautiful words together sounded like a soliloquy coming out of his lips. Once he uttered them to her the first time, they became ONE WORD in her heart. They bonded him to her. They made her belong to him. How can three words, sound so perfect coming out of the mouth of a man, who knew her every feeling, movement, and her heart. She knew that if anyone else uttered these words to her, they would be meaningless. They would just be THREE WORDS alone. But when Fitz said them, they became the ONE WORD she needed to hear. The ONE WORD that bonded her forever to him.

/

Olivia went through her "heart words" in her mind and finally fallen asleep on Fitz. She got woken up when she heard voices in the hallway outside of his room. It sounded like Tom and Hal were arguing about her being here with the President. She looked down at Fitz who had not moved and lifted herself off of him. She whispered in his ears "I LOVE YOU FITZ. I'll be right back."

She stood just outside the door.

"You know she's not supposed to be here. The First Lady revoked her visiting privileges." Hal said.

"Yes but am in charge of his detail and I say she stays here with the President as long as she wants to. We serve the President Hal, not the First Lady." Tom said back to him.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that every time the First Lady asks you a question about Miss Pope, you flutter your eyes and she knows that Miss Pope has been around. You job is to protect and serve the President not his wife. The President would WANT her here. If anyone can bring him out of this coma, it's Miss Pope." Olivia stood in the door shocked.

"It's not our job to let his mistress see him Tom. She is NOT his wife. She does not belong here." Hal said.

Once Hal called her 'his mistress,' Olivia got furious and walked out the door. Tom and Hal froze in their tracks. Fitz's door was open so Tom could see him on the bed.

"Excuse me Hal, but you have no right to call me that? Who the hell do you think you are?" Olivia said to Hal.

Tom stood frozen in his shoes. His gulped because he knew what was coming.

"Miss Pope, I am sorry. I didn't mean what said. I know how the President feels about you." Hal answered her in shock.

"Do you know how he feels about me? Do you have any idea? Do you have any idea how much I love that man in there? I belong to him. I breathe for him. I wait for him. I watch for him. I exist for him." She paused, to gather her thoughts. Tom looked into the room at Fitz and his eyes had to refocus themselves. He took a deep breath and looked back at Olivia.

She continued…."When I look in there I don't see the President. I see the man I love with every fiber of my heart. That man in that hospital bed is my life, the love of my life. If he does not survive I won't survive. I do not care what you, the First Lady, the press, or anyone else says for that matter. I know that he needs me and I absolutely refuse to stay away any longer. So Hal, go and squeal on me if you want, but not you, or anyone else will keep me from leaving him. I will never leave his side not as long as I draw breath." Tom looked back in the room and turned back to Olivia.

She faced Tom with tears coming down her face now. She looked at Tom and squeezed his hand. He nodded at her and she went back into Fitz's room. Instead of going back to him on the bed, she went and looked out the window. She could not believe that she just uttered those words out loud to one of Fitz's agents.

She let out a huge sigh. While looking out the window, she placed her hands together and prayed. "Dear Lord, if you are real, please return Fitz to me. I need him. I can't survive with out him. If he dies, a part of me dies with him. I exist for him. I belong to him. If he wakes I will never leave him again. Please all I want to hear him say is ONE WORD. ONE WORD, to whomever's listening to know that he loves me. One word that all is forgiven and that we'll never walk away from each other again. If you hear me Lord, I love him. He completes me."

She put her hands over her face and began to sob uncontrollably.

"**Hi."** She froze and whipped her body around to face Fitz. His eyes were open and he was looking at her, with his hand outstretched to her. Not believing he was awake, she walked over to him, still unable to speak anything.

She sat down on the bed next to him and she looked out his door. Both Tom and Hal smiled at her. Tom walked to the door and said to her "He opened his eyes when you were telling Hal off. He heard everything you said." Tom then stepped back outside the door.

Olivia turned back to Fitz still unable to say to speak. Fitz placed his hands on her cheeks to let her know that he was awake and real. It was her that brought him out of his coma. She saved him from this nightmare. He pulled her face towards him and kissed her lips ever so sweetly.

She finally uttered, **"Hi," **back and fell into his embrace. Fitz kissed the top of her head holding her close.

As she nuzzled into his embrace, she reminded herself to add the word **"Hi" **to the list of her "heart words." It was this ONE WORD that brought the love of her life back to her. It was the ONE WORD that told her everything she needed to know. The ONE WORD that made her realize that theirs was a love that cannot be denied. "Hi" had now become the most important word in the world to her, just like the man who's lips it came out of.

In this case the word** "HI"** was the ONE WORD that was enough.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins…not sure if I want to leave this a one shot or not. Let me know if you think I should add more chapters. **

**This ONE WORD hopefully changed their relationship on the show and made me believe at least that miracles do happen. Love is the most powerful medicine in the world and so is the word ****HI.**

**Cupcakes, Cookies and Candy…**

**Peace, Love and Pumpkins….Me's**


	2. The ONE WORD You Needed To Hear

**Chapter 2: The ONE WORD You needed to hear…**

"**You must really hate me for falling in love with you….Fine. We're done. I'm letting you go. That's what you want right? You go your way and I'll go mine. I'm married. I have children. I can't do this. It's not fair to you. To me. To Mellie. To the country. I have to be responsible right?" **

**Fitzgerald Grant….Beltway Unbuckled.**

**/**

There are many words Fitz could recall in his life that hurt him more than anything in the world to say. But the words that continued to replay over and over again in his mind where the ones he said to Olivia before letting her go in the restaurant before he left for the G8. Being a politician and the President, he of course had to have a way with words. Stringing them together in the correct fashion could render the press core speechless, or in this case hurt the one woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

Now on the way to his birthday party, into the National Gallery, he was SHOT! As he was pushed into the limo by the secret service all he could think about was Olivia. All he could think about was all the words he never said to her. Now possibly never get the chance to say to her now.

As they brought him into the emergency room and he could hear the doctors telling him "Mr. President, stay with us, you WILL NOT DIE!"

As he feel into a deeper sleep, all he could think about was all the "words" she said to him since their first meeting. These words became a life line to him. They empowered him. They gave him strength. Her words, made him believe in himself in a way that he didn't think was possible. When she spoke to him, she gave him all the confidence, love, adoration, and love he could ever want. Her words, hearing her say certain things to him, made his heart sore in such a way, that he didn't think was attainable.

They became his "heart words." These special words were engrained in his heart now and forever;

"**Your Marriage…Cold. Distant. Dead." **These words were part of the first words she had ever uttered in his presence. This statement of truth turned his world on its axis and changed his life forever. Until that moment he was just going through the motions. Until she said "Your marriage," he realized that he was looking at the face of an angel, sent from the heavens to change his life for the better.

As he watched her speak that day and she said "Cold, Distant, Dead," everything stopped. Those THREE WORDS made him realize that he not only wanted to win the election but he wanted a life with her. A life he's always wanted but dared to dream it even existed. A life with the woman he loves.

"**Fire Her!" **These TWO WORDS were engrained in his heart because he knew if she stayed on his campaign, that he would fall more in love with her every day. He knew is his heart that with her working for him, that he would not be able to resist her. He would have to fight temptation in a way that was not humanly possible. He wanted Cyrus to get rid of Olivia that day because he knew that a connection would develop between them, that in time neither one would be able to deny. But Cyrus did not listen and well the rest is history. These TWO WORDS, in the end made him be a better man.

"**Fitzgerald Grant"…**His heart remembered the first time she said his name. It was right after their first encounter, and when she said it this FIRST TIME, his heart melted on the spot. As soon as his name left her lips, his entire body relaxed. His heart beat change to match hers, and a fire was lit within his soul he didn't think existed. This only made him realize how much wanted her but how much he would be lucky to have her.

"**One Minute"** These TWO WORDS, he remembered her saying back to him in the hallway in Georgia a few hours before their first time together. In this "one minute" moment, he was not the presidential candidate, nor she his fixer. In this moment, they became one. They became Liv and Fitz. His heart remembered how they took each other in. Breathing the others air, and in sync. These two words, in this "one minute" he realized how much he could love one woman. He realized how much he could want one woman. In this "one minute", he fell more hopelessly in love with Olivia.

"**Fitz"…** The moment Olivia said his name aloud his world became utterly complete. It sounded like a pray coming out of her lips that engrained and latched itself onto his heart. Once this ONE WORD, his name left her lips, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III became Olivia's Pope's for the rest of his life. By her finally uttering his name aloud, he became hers in every way possible. His heart joined to hers. His mind blended with hers. His soul, mated with hers. This ONE WORD, "Fitz" coming out of her lips, made his realize even more how much he had to have her in his life. That he would do anything for them to be together. This ONE WORD saved his soul.

"**Mr. President"…** Olivia only called him this when they were in a formal setting or when she was upset at him. When she called him by his title, she distanced herself from him. She was pulling away from something that she not only needed but wanted more than anything. But when he looked into her eyes, Fitz knew she didn't see the President of the United States, she saw him, and she knew him better than anyone.

"**We The People" **Fitz's heart remembered the night he brought Olivia to the National Archives to see and touch the Constitution. She would be the 7th person in the last 100 years to touch it. It would be one of the greatest gifts he could freely give to her being the President. These THREE WORDS meant so much not only to him but to her. Together they were "We The People."

Together these three words, made them a couple. It made her the most important person in his life. The only person that told him the truth. The only person that loved him for who is, not for what he can do for them. These three words, brought him so much happiness that night because they lead to Olivia telling him the FOUR most important words he thought he would never hear her say to him….

"**I Love You too."…** These words are the most important to him of all. These words were what he needed to hear to know that they "We're in this together." These words merged their souls together in such a powerful way that even though they could not be together, they would never be apart. In his memory, he clung to these words, hoping to hear them again and bring them out of the darkness he was in now. Without Olivia he had no reason to go on. No reason to wake up and fight for his life. NO reason, to go back to a life he did not want anymore. How he longed to hear her say these words to him again. These words, could save his soul from a darkness that he did not want to wake from.

/

As Fitz laid in his hospital bed, he was unsure how long he had been unconscious. He could hear voices around him and in his room. He knew that Mellie was there with him constantly, and could feel her touch, but it was not the touch or her voice that could save his soul. But then one day something changed. He heard the door open, and figured it was Mellie. Then as if the molecules in the air changed around him. He felt a touch, a familiar touch, on his hand. Then he felt her body on top of his.

"_I feel an arm underneath me. SHE is next to me, holding__ me. __I know this touch. It's HER touch. My skin feels alive. I feel so warm and safe in her arms. HER body is the only thing in this world I need to survive this darkness. It's a touch I can't be without, nor resist. I can feel her hand on my face now. Oh how I've missed her._

_That scent. I know that smell. I recognize this smell. It's HER smell. Her shampoo. Her perfume. It's a scent that makes my heart skip a beat, slowing down but speeding up at the same time. This smell can bring me to my knees and make me miss her more when she's not near me. _

_I feel the beats of HER heart as she lays on top of my body. I know its rhythm. It's HER heartbeat. A heartbeat that only beats for me, and no one else. The feeling of her heart soothes my worries. Every beat of her heart matches mine exactly. In each other's arms our hearts become one never to be separated. When our hearts our separated, they reach out to the other across time and space to find its mate. _

_I can feel her breathing. Her breathing matches mine. Our breaths sounds of us inhaling and exhaling are in perfect unison. When I take in a breath, SHE does as well. We breathe in sync. How extraordinary is that? _

_Her beautiful doe eyes. I remember their color. They are HER eyes. These eyes of HERS can bore into my inner most feelings and can render me speechless. They make me, the most powerful man in the world, weak in the knees. They are acutely aware of my every emotion, body movements, and most importantly they are the window to her soul. If I look into for too long I get lost and forget everything that exists unless it pertains to her and I. Through her eyes, my every emotion is controlled through them, by them._

_Finally I hear a voice. I know that voice. It's HER voice. She's saying my name. HER voice melts my heart. I hear her say the words I've been longing and needing to hear __**"I Love You Fitz."**__ How I dream of waking up to it those words every morning. IT's the last sound I want to hear at night before drifting off to sleep. It's the sweetest sound in the world. It's the only sound that matters most to me. It's the only sound that can bring me to my knees in sorrow because I can't be near her. __Her voice is calling to me like a light on a light house calling me home from the "perfect storm."_

/

Fitz listens to her voice as he opens his eyes, searching for Olivia. She is not on top of him any longer. He looks out the door from his bed and sees and hears Olivia yelling at one of his secret service agents. His eyes widen and watches her in awe and amazement.

"Do you know how he feels about me? Do you have any idea? Do you have any idea how much I love that man in there? I belong to him. I breathe for him. I wait for him. I watch for him. I exist for him." She paused, to gather her thoughts. He could tell that she was breaking even more yelling at Hal.

Then he sees Tom look into the room at him . Fitz then shakes his head telling Tom not to alert her that he was now awake. If Olivia knew that he had woken up, he would not be able to hang on her every word like it was a life vest. Tom then took a deep breath and looked back at Olivia. Fitz listened as she continued to rip Hal a new one.

"When I look in there I don't see the President. I see the man I love with every fiber of my heart. That man in that hospital bed is my life, the love of my life. If he does not survive I won't survive. I do not care what you, the First Lady, the press, or anyone else says for that matter. I know that he needs me and I absolutely refuse to stay away any longer. So Hal, go and squeal on me if you want, but not you, or anyone else will keep me from leaving him. I will never leave his side not as long as I draw breath."

Fitz hears her last plea and he can feel the tears being to form in his eyes. He watches her walk back into the room, past his bed. He notices that she does not immediately come back over to him and goes to the window. She breaking, crumbling like a wall hit by a massive crane before his eyes. Olivia Pope does not believe in crying. He knows this. He knows Olivia better than anyone ever has or ever will.

Fitz watches her a few moments longer, just taking in the sight of her so close after so long. Even though she is upset, she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He lets his eyes wander down her legs, then up to her white jacket. Still after all this time, she still looks like an angel anytime she wears white in his presence. She was his angel and little did she know that he was awake watching her.

He was about to say something to her when he hears her make a plea for him to be returned to her from the heavens above. In all the time he has known Olivia, he knew she always believed in a higher power. To hear her pray for him, melted his heart in a way that had never happened before.

He listened to her prayer, with more love in his heart that he ever thought possible….

"_Dear Lord, if you are real, please return Fitz to me. I need him. I can't survive without him. If he dies, a part of me dies with him. I exist for him. I belong to him. If he wakes I will never leave him again. Please all I want to hear him say is ONE WORD. ONE WORD, to whomever's listening to know that he loves me. One word that all is forgiven and that we'll never walk away from each other again. If you hear me Lord, I love him. He completes me."_

Fitz then watched as Olivia began to cry uncontrollably. He could not take to see her in this much pain anymore, Her pain was his pain. Her heartache was his heartache. Then outstretching his hand, he said the ONE WORD she needed to hear…

"**Hi." **He watched and a smile emerged upon his face as she whipped around to face him. He took in the sight of her beauty, watching her in disbelief, that he was awake. He could tell by how she was looking at him, that she was unsure if he was really awake looking at her.

Fitz began to breathe harder as Olivia started to walk towards his bed. As she sat next to him on the bed, Tom came back into the room and told her that he had woken up when she was telling Hal off in the hallway. Tom also told her that he heard everything she said. Olivia looked back at Fitz, still not sure if he was really awake looking at her.

It was not until Fitz placed both his hands on her cheeks did she truly believe that he was awake, alive, and there with her. It was not until he touched her, that Fitz knew she was really there with him. Olivia saved him from his place in the darkness. Her touch, her heart words, saved him. With all of his strength, he pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. He could feel the tears on her face as he kissed her.

When she finally uttered **"HI" **back, he knew his world was complete. He again existed for her and with the words he needed to hear, he knew that they could survive anything.

After their kiss, Olivia nuzzled herself into his arms, not wanting him to let her go for anything. As he laid there with the woman he loved more than anything else in his arms, he made a mental note to add the word **HI **to his list of heart words. That ONE WORD became the lifeline that not only Olivia needed to hear, but it became the ONE WORD that needed to be said to bring their hearts together. And now that their hearts were together, Fitz was going to do everything in his power never to be separated from her again.

/

**Hello my little pumpkins. I want to apologize for how long it took me to update this story. I was having a major writers block and this idea finally came into my head. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and from here I have NO CLUE where to go. If you would like me to continue please let me know.**

**Also the part where Fitz is in his "darkness" and Olivia is on top of him, comes from my "Fitz is Her McDreamy" story. It was perfect for this chapter and felt it was appropriate. **

**Leave me comments cuz well you know…they make me smile. ;-)**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**ME's**


End file.
